The Paradox Messenger
I was six years old when I was playing with my ball that day I was just playing around doing what normal six year olds do then I just dropped my ball and it started to roll I went after, as I noticed it was heading into the woods that I was forbidden to go into, but being as stupid as a normal six year old I went after it. I kept chasing it, it didn’t seem to stop rolling all it did was roll, roll, and roll then then it stopped at the foot of a really tall man I tried to focus on the face of him but I just couldn’t for some reason, then he disappeared I franticly looked around, I saw him three yards away, he disappeared again, then my vision started to fade, for a few minutes I stood there then eventually, started to fall down to the ground then I saw him, I saw the tall slender man then I blacked out, Matt woke up from his dream, when he noticed his alarm clock. “Damn.” “It’s only3:54 I have to get sleep for tomorrow.” As Matt laid his head on his pillow he thought. “I’ve been having that dream for three nights, as much I want to find him I … I just can’t” And then drifted off. Matt woke up to his alarm clock buzzing. It was time to get going. He went down stairs and got him some cereal and toast. “Morning Matt,” his step father said “*sigh* Moring Michael,” “Matt you don’t sound that well, are you ok?” his mother asked “Yeah mom just didn’t get that much sleep last night.” he got his cereal and headed up to his room, he always felt safe up there for some reason. He passed by his step sister’s room and saw her watching SpongeBob “Megan you’re fourteen, stop watching these kid shows.” “Well Matt you’re eighteen and you keep abscessing over your ex, let her go dude.” his sister scolded him, HE HATED when she did that, he gave her a “fuck of” look and went to his room after he had eaten his cereal, gotten his clothes on, and went to school. When got there he had seen a couple of friends and was about to go to them, then he had seen HER, as in HER he meant his demonic hell spawn he called his ex. She had cheated on him with his best friend Jake, and he had sworn vengeance on her. “Desperate bitch, always hanging out with those asshats.” “*sigh* I hate them I want them to go to hell.” “Hey Matt!” Jake yelled “Come on dude let’s talk.” “I don’t want to talk to you mother fucker.” and walked of. In class he did what he LOVED to do, draw his ex being STABBED to death. His teacher walked by and saw his drawing, “Matthew J. Jacobs! Go to the principal’s office right now!” At the principal’s office Matt had gone to the principal’s office. He had being scolded all day and finally had enough when he went home he waited till his mother and step father went to sleep and grabbed a knife from the kitchen and a bandana he went to the bathroom, oh in forgot to mention Matt has very dark Maroon eyes he got it as a birth defect and it terrifies everyone he meets but he thinks he’s pretty but now he was going to become beautiful, more beautiful than ever before. He had carved a smile into his face when he had heard his mother “Sweaty what you are…” Matt moved to looked to his mother and looked at her, she stood there motion less. Completely scared out of her mind. “Mom I… I can explain.” then Matt passed out. He woke up in strapped jacket stiches in his face. “Were the fuck… am I?” “You’re in a… a mental hospital Matt.” Matt looked up and saw a beautiful woman in a black dress. “Who the fuck you?” Matt asked “My name is Jessica. Now Matt,” “Matt isn’t here anymore, only the messenger, Hahahahahahahaha!” Matt interrupted “Now Matt c’mon doesn’t get to angry ok.” Matt was looking down when he heard her scream he looked up and saw a tall man wearing a suit he had no face, he passed out. He woke up out of his strapped jacket he had a bandana around his neck and 2 knives, he found a note next to him that said “DO IT”. His mother woke up to knocking on the door she went down stairs and was about to open the door when she heard, “Ooh mother, I’ve got a message for you.” and kicked down the door his mother flew back and hit her head on the corner of the coffee table and had started bleeding heavily. “Mother you shouldn’t have left me there,” Matt said. “Now here’s your message hehehehehehehehehahahahahahah!” and stabbed her in the chest and pushed knife in DEEP until she stopped breathing. “Now for Megan hehehehehehe,” Megan woke up to her step brother staring at her she tried to scream but couldn’t and he said “Shhhh now Megan you don’t want to be too loud, you won’t be able to hear your message hehehehehe.” and jabbed the knife in her stomach opening it up and letting her organs spill out a she faded away she heard this there’s your message hope you like it hehehehehehe. His step father was killed easily no need for description. He went to his ex’s house opened the door and walked inside; Jake woke up and started to walk in the hallway for water and some pizza. And sat down and watched TV. He turned it on the news, “Tonight three people were found DEAD in their homes and a mental patient is probably to blame.” Jake was scared out of his mind he remembered that Matt had gone to a mental hospital and had probably escaped and killed his own FAMILY, Jake had started to panic. And then he heard it *clink* *clink* *clink*, Jake jolted his head towards the window and saw…. the…. maroon eyes, and stitched in smile Jake jumped and ran for the door “Hello Jake, I have a message for you, hehehehehehe.” and the power went out, “Jake?! Jake!? What happened?!” “JADE STAY IN YOUR ROOM!” then, the lights came back on Jake heard a scream come from Jades room he ran in and vomited, he looked at Matt standing over the corpse of JADE, “Finally I’ve gotten the message to you…” “Aww Jake you finally here, now I can give you my message, hehehehehehehe.” “You’re mad Matt.” “Matt Isn’t here now.” And then the faceless man in a suit appeared behind Matt, Jake started to panic again and then everything went black, all Jake could hear was laughing demonic laughing and then silence, and Matt was satisfied and walked out the burning house, reborn as the paradox messenger Category:Crappypasta Category:Slenderman